Apparatus and methods for fastening components such as beams for bed foundations are shown and described.
In the fabrication of bed foundations, it is necessary to fabricate side and center beams B by fastening spacers S between first and second rails R and an end stop E. Conventionally, after spacers S are fed from magazines M, an operator places rails R and end stop E on opposite sides thereof, and the unassembled rails R, end stop E and spacers S are conveyed in a direction parallel to the rails R and end stop E past staple guns G which drive staples through rails R and into spacers S and through end stop E and into first rail R. To reduce the spacing between the rails R, end stop E and spacers S, conventionally, the unassembled rails R, end stop E and spacers S were compressed together by funneling surfaces as the unassembled rails R, end stop E and spacers S were being conveyed. However, this resulted in several operational disadvantages including, but not limited to, jamming of the unassembled rails R, end stop E and spacers S when being conveyed, which required operator attention to unjam, and inconsistent fastening of the rails R, end stop E and spacers S. Further, the conveying mechanism was required to extend beyond the staple guns G for the complete length of the rails R, making the foot print of the apparatus significant.
Thus, there is a need for apparatus and methods for fastening components, such as rails and spacers, which overcome the operational disadvantages and reduce the required foot print.